


Zombie Camwhore

by Solitia



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Shock, Zombie, camwhore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-20
Updated: 2007-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitia/pseuds/Solitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People are fapping to that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Camwhore

Rude sat perched in front of his laptop, eyes focused intently on the screen in front of him. He was leaned forward, the large barrel of his chest resting against the keyboard tray that had been completely forgotten as he stared, open mouthed, at the image playing on his screen. He’d been watching for quite a long time, blinking and occasionally sitting back and blinking and sometimes sipping his beer to wet his mouth again. The bald headed Turk was waiting for his partner to come home and tell him he wasn’t completely crazy for watching this or to validate he was really watching it. He’d be happiest with both.   
  
Rude had been innocently cruising the internet looking for random porn to entertain himself while his partner was at work and found a site filled with nothing but a site that linked to hundreds of webcams people had posted for everyone’s viewing pleasure. He’d happily clicked each of the links, finding someone here or there who kept his interest for all of two minutes before he clicked on something else. With everything being free, how could he resist? Sample all of the goods and bookmark those he found interesting.   
  
He’d clicked a few that had kept his attention for quite a long time and found three out of the hundreds he’d actually been aroused at seeing. One of them reminded him vaguely of Reno, so it was no surprise. The other had been a boy who reminded him of Rufus and a sick sense of curiosity kept him piqued. The boy had been hot and had an ass to make him beg. The only thing turning him off was that pedigree nose and thin features that reminded him too much of his boss. The third had been two boys, one in a school uniform and the other in nothing but a ball cap going to town while he stared in fascination and plotted to put Reno in a schoolboy uniform so he could defile him.   
  
This last one he found, however, was something he’d never, ever thought anyone could find attractive, let alone sexy. The very idea of it made him shudder. Still he stared on in abject horror as the scene unfolded before him.   
  
Reno stumbled in, dropped his laptop on the desk and turned around to wrap his arms around Rude’s neck. He kissed the top of his head. “Hey, baby, whatcha…. HOLY FUCK, Rude! What the hell are y’watchin’??”  
  
“That's why I'm watching.”  
  
“Rude, that… is that a boy or a girl?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“Rude… Rude… is it…” He stopped, leaning low over Rude’s shoulder and stared, open mouthed, at the screen. “Rude, is that….”  
  
“Yea. Yea, it looks like it. I don’t understand. I don’t get it. Who the hell would find that sex—“  
  
“OH MY GODS!” they shouted in unison as they watched a ragged looking, bone thin frame lie back on the bed and slowly start undressing. It was either a very flat-chested woman or a skinny man with pixie tits, they couldn’t tell which.   
  
“Rude, who the FUCK finds zombies attractive? Dude, I’d be shootin’ ‘is ass in the head!”  
  
“Or killing it with a shovel,” he commented almost absently as he watched, shocked, as the zombie thing got down to ratty underwear. “I think it’s a boy.”  
  
“Yea, those look like briefs. Used to be tidy whities.”  
  
They kept staring, eyes glued to the screen. “That’s disturbing.”  
  
“Yea, what’s worse is that people are fapping to that, dude.”  
  
“Reno, I am going to pretend I didn’t just hear you say that.”  
  
“People are fapping to that.”  
  
“Reno!” Rude swatted at him over his shoulder as he watched. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Look, he’s even got his cock painted like that.”  
  
Reno was honestly speechless. For the first time in his life, the redhead was honestly speechless. Except for one thing. “People are fapping to that.”  
  
“I refuse. I refuse to believe that.”  
  
“Rude. People are fapping to that.”


End file.
